1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing systems communicating with electronic facsimile services and relates more particularly to data processing systems that accept electronic calendar requests from electronic facsimile (fax) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional facsimile transmissions allow users to send designated forms to a facsimile server for processing. In addition, the server may be able to send files via facsimile transmissions to remote users. For example, Xerox Corp. has developed a product PaperWorks(trademark) which allows users to designate entries on a facsimile transmittal sheet for processing by a computer with a facsimile adapter card. The product then recognizes the facsimile sheet utilizing Optical Character Recognition (OCR) to interpret entries. Subsequently, the product distributes documents stored on disk to other facsimile devices. Such a product limits itself to local personal computer operations and does not provide for electronic messaging within a network.
A data processing system may include an electronic calendar application which allows the user to maintain a schedule of upcoming events of interest to him. Calendar events may have a start time and a duration. When adding a new event to the electronic calendar, the calendar application may check the existing calendar events for events that conflict in time with the event to be added. However, data processing systems, even those that include calendar applications, do not permit a user from a facsimile device to schedule an electronic calendar event.
Often a user of a data processing system who is mobile, described as a traveling user, wishes to update an electronic calendar. Prior methods require the traveling user to carry a computer or access a computer to establish a connection with the electronic calendar application. These techniques require the user to either carry, physically, a computer or find a computer to establish an electronic connection to the calendar. With the advent of facsimile devices, users have abundant access to facsimile devices. In today""s environment, hotels, restaurants, airports, etc. provide facsimile devices to the general public. It is advantageous to provide a mechanism by which facsimile devices can be used to direct commands to a user""s electronic calendar service. Users want the capability of adding and deleting electronic calendar events utilizing typical facsimile devices. Moreover, user""s desire the capability of having a facsimile image associated to an electronic calendar event.
In accordance with the invention, a method and apparatus are provided for scheduling electronic calendar events using a facsimile transmission. In one embodiment, the invention provides a methodology whereby facsimile images are associated to a calendar event. In still another embodiment the invention permits a user to schedule the electronic calendar event using a facsimile transmittal. The invention may be initiated using a designated facsimile transmission sheet or sheets which can invoke a specified electronic calendar operation. A data processing system, upon reception of the facsimile transmission sheet, interprets the sheet for a specified electronic calendar operation. Upon validation of specified operations, the operations are directed to an electronic calendar for processing. In addition, specified facsimile images from the facsimile transmission are associated with a calendar event or events. Upon an originator""s request, confirmation on the status of the electronic operations are directed to specified facsimile devices.